Vice City FM
Vice City FM is a radio station exclusive to the disc version of Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City. The station plays pop music from the 1980s and is hosted by Fernando Martinez, who was the DJ on Emotion 98.3 in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The station is named after the city of Vice City, and replaces The Vibe 98.8 from Grand Theft Auto IV. Playlist *Hall & Oates - "Maneater" (1982) *Prefab Sprout - "When Love Breaks Down" (1984) *Texas - "I Don't Want A Lover" (1989) *'Til Tuesday - "Voices Carry" (1985) *Scritti Politti - "Wood Beez (Pray like Aretha Franklin)" (1984)** *Jeffrey Osborne - "Stay with Me Tonight" (1982) *Swing Out Sister - "Breakout" (1988) *Roachford - "Cuddly Toy" (1988) *John Farnham - "You're the Voice" (1986)** *Womack & Womack - "Teardrops" (1988)** *Coldcut feat. Lisa Stansfield - "People Hold on" (1989) *Mai Tai - "History" (1985)** *Terence Trent D'Arby - "Wishing Well" (1987) *T'Pau - "Heart and Soul" (1987) *Robbie Nevil - "C'est la Vie" (1986)** *Climie Fisher - "Love Changes (Everything)" (1987) *Roxette - "The Look" (1989) *Marillion - "Kayleigh" (1985) *Re-Flex - "The Politics of Dancing" (1983) *Five Star - "Find the Time" (1986) *Nu Shooz - "I Can't Wait" (1986) *Curiosity Killed the Cat - "Misfit" (1986) *Neneh Cherry - "Buffalo Stance" (1988) *Narada Michael Walden - "Divine Emotions" (1988) *Hue and Cry - "Labour of Love" (1987) *Level 42 - "Something about You" (1985) *Boy Meets Girl - "Waiting for a Star to Fall" (1988) *Wet Wet Wet - "Wishing I Was Lucky" (1987) Songs marked with ** were removed from station in future updates. Deleted songs Inspection of the game's "american.gxt" files reveals that the following songs were due to appear on the station but did not make it to the final game: *Belouis Some - "Imagination" (1985) *Billy Ocean - "Caribbean Queen (No More Love on the Run)" (1984) *Club Nouveau - "Lean on Me" (1986) *Culture Club - "Time (Clock of the Heart)" (1982) *Go West - "We Close Our Eyes" (1985) *Morrissey - "Everyday Is Like Sunday" (1988) *Tears For Fears - "Head Over Heels" (1985) Videos Episodes from Liberty City soundtrack: Trivia *There are several recognisable references to both the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and 1980s culture in general, including the radio stinger which includes the phrase "ate your cassette deck", a common phenomenon whereby a cassette tape would be "chewed up" by the tape player. *Evan Moss sings along to "Maneater" by Hall & Oates in the opening cutscene of the mission Bang Bang. This is the only time the player can hear the song in the game if they own the downloadable version, as Vice City FM only appears in the disc version, though it is available on the Steam download for PC. *The main verse and chorus of "Maneater" by Hall & Oates was sampled by rapper Royce Da 5'9 in his song "We're Live (Danger)", which was featured in GTA III's hip-hop station Game FM. *"The Look" by Roxette plays in one of The Ballad of Gay Tony trailers. **This song, along with "Love Changes (Everything)" by Climie Fisher and "Maneater" by Hall & Oates, can also be heard during private dances in strip clubs. *This is one of Tony Prince's favorite radio stations, as it is one of the default radio stations in his Schafter, alongside K109 The Studio. *A number of bands are listed on a billboard advertising this station around Liberty City. Interestingly, Go West and Tears For Fears are included even though none of their songs appear on the station. In addition, no song titles from the two bands are seen in the file "american.gxt", but DJ commentary in the station's files suggests that Go West's "We Close Our Eyes" and Tears for Fears' "Head over Heels" would have appeared on the station. *Michael Jackson's "Another Part of Me" can be briefly heard in one of the stingers for the station. *The style of writing on the station logo is the exact same as the logo used on the front of the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City instruction manual and the splash screen seen while quitting the game in the PC version. See Also *Head Radio - a pop and rock radio in GTA 1, GTA 2, GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *Lips 106 - a Top 40 pop radio in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *Flashback FM - an '80s pop radio in GTA III and '70s pop in GTA Liberty City Stories. *Flash FM - an '80s pop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories which plays other songs by . *Emotion 98.3 - an '80s soft pop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories which is also hosted by Fernando Martinez. *Wave 103 - an '80s new wave and synthpop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *CSR 103.9 - a new jack swing and pop radio in GTA San Andreas. *Non Stop Pop FM - a pop radio in GTA V which plays a song by Hall & Oates. *Los Santos Rock Radio - a radio station in GTA V that originally had another song by Tears For Fears Navigation }}de:Vice City FM es:Vice City FM pl:Vice City FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City Category:Pop Stations